Crimson Goodbye
by fishylishy
Summary: -TP, Midna's POV as she fights Ganon-This was the way I could say goodbye. I could give my blood for Hyrule. Yes, after Link had held me in his arms when the power of the Fused Shadows had taken me under. This was my redemption; my broken crimson goodbye.


**Hello, everyone! I'm writing this "Crimson Goodbye" as a little perspective of Midna's battle with Ganon. Enjoy!**

**Midna's POV:**

His face burned in my mind, the blue stones screaming in panic as he dissolved through the warp, arm extended, torso leaning towards me. A thousand licks of sorrow pulsed inside me, and a small sad smile managed to escape to my lips. "Goodbye…" I murmured, though he was already gone. My attention turned to the wild fireball with a face in front of me. His lip curled up a smile and I let the Fused Shadows piece together around my head.

The power was easier to channel this time. I felt my limbs extend, my body stretch to its limits and beyond. I tasted metallic blood in my mouth and I saw blackness in my line of vision. This was easy, because I knew what to do. I shoved my mind _through_ that uncertain, unwilling part of me that contained the blackness. My sight returned, and in one of my now spider-like body's orange, spider like hands, a golden triton flashed into my hand.

I was confident with my power. My goal wasn't to survive this fight, it was to weaken Ganon to the point that Link and Zelda would be able to handle him without dying. This realm had given everything it had to give for me, and I would return the deed. In that second, I changed. I was back, in control of my power, ruling it and letting my heart choose things for me.

Ganon roared, charging at me. I grinned through the helmet, letting out a small shriek of a battle cry. I met him head-on with the staff. I felt the impact of the power I wielded—what I realized, however, was that the strange aura that surrounded it was _golden!_ the power of the Light realm!—force against his fire form. I met resistance and gritted my teeth, shoving harder. I broke flesh—I felt the tear, the lush sound like silk shredding at a seamstress's knives!—and dug harder, trying to pierce deeper.

A wave of magic that I had never encountered slammed into me. I flew backwards, my staff slipping from my grasp. _I_ felt the lush tearing on _my_ body, and I didn't check to see which arm I had lost. The pain exploded, running through my body and fueling my anguish. I had planned, even with a fatal wound, to leave a goodbye to Link. I guess that my wish wouldn't be granted.

The anguish I felt was tainted with guilt and sadness, but the faintest hint of glory. Each had a color before my eyes—the anguish was pitch black, the guilt was gray, and the sadness was the strangest dark auburn. And then the glory…ah, glistening gold that covered everything in a faint sheen.

And then a new color…an ugly, muddy brown, ripped through my vision. I felt the oddest sensation in my limbs, like a feeble shake…and then the pain ripped through my body as another part of me was mangled.

_Don't scream. Don't scream. Don't give him that enjoyment. _

I wanted to cry. The strange auburn color tainted my vision and I wanted to feel the hot push of tears, but I felt none. My body cried for me—crying a bleeding crimson waterfall that dripped down on the floor, on the columns, on the rubble beneath me.

This was the way I could say goodbye. I could give my blood for Hyrule. Yes, after Link had held me in his arms when the power of the Fused Shadows had taken me under. Yes, after he defended me in the Lakebed Temple. Yes, after Zelda gave me her life energy. This was my price—no, that was the wrong word. This was my redemption; my way of saying sorry; my broken crimson goodbye.

I didn't try to move. I felt the flames of Ganon's power rack through my body, numbing the parts it consumed till they were nonexistent. They climbed up my body like ivy to stone, consuming everything. My eyes faded out and I was chased to the farthest corner of my being, clinging so I could think _one_ last thought, just stab the Wheel of Fate for one second…

Goodbye….

**Sad. Two oneshots in two days, both having Midna dying….oy, vey. Anyway, thanks everybody for reading, and I hope that you review!  
**


End file.
